


Romance in Paris

by Fanykuroi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), yunjae - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, JYJ, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Romance, Short Story, Wishful Thinking, Yaoi, hope this happens, intertwined with reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14313732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanykuroi/pseuds/Fanykuroi
Summary: What if you were separated from the love of your life?Will you do anything to see them again?That's the case of YunJae (Yunho & Jaejoong)...but worst. Being together in a band for 7 years, Four of the five members developed feelings for each other, creating the most famous couples OTP of their time; YunJae & YooSu. Just when they thought everything was going great, a mistake in the contract of 3 of the members  separate them. Now,as separate members of different bands in different companies, without being able to see each other, one of them will experience the loneliness and emptiness that comes with not being able to see their lover. Just when all was lost, a miracle occurs, showing that Love can conquer all, and what better place than in the city of lovers and love...Paris!





	1. Missing you...Guilty as charged.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Fanykuroi here on what was supposed to be a one-shot but ended as a mini-fanfic. To tell you the truth, I soo wanted this to happened and the inspiration? A Jaeoong concert in China, where he was singing 'All Alone' while not breaking his eyes from somewhere on the crowd. My own personal conclusion? Somewhere in the crowd was Yunho and Jae was singin it to him (XD)
> 
> Yeah, yeah, I know. That was alll my imagination, and I'm delusional for seeing soo much YunJae, but I couldn't help myself, so in order to let my imagination foam free, this Fanfic was born \\(^_^)/ Yay!!!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it and like it as much as I had fun making it. Please comment, vote, promote, etc.! (that means you too silent readers! 
> 
> Oh I almos forgot!
> 
> WARNING!!!!!!!!! THIS IS A YAOI FANFIC (BOYXBOY) SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THIS, PLEASE...PLEASE DON'T READ. ALSO THIS WILL HAVE HARDCORE SMUT (maybe) SO I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE OF NOSE-BLEEDINGS, OVARIES EXPLOTIONS, MIND-FUCKS, ETC.
> 
> YO HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> Now read at your own risk... ^_^ Enjoy!

**_JAEJOONG POV:_ **

"JYJ Members take a break and pass over to the manager please." said the choreographer after coming from outside. Finally! I was beat. This routine will kill me someday!

"What do you think the manager want?" asked Yoochun on the locker room

"Don't know, but let's not make him wait." Said Junsu

"True, come on. I really want to go home and rest. It has been a long day." I proposed while walking out the locker room.

**{...}**

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! CAN WE REALLY GO?" I can't believe what my ears are hearing.

Vacation.

That beautiful, magical word...

"Yes Jaejoong, you three have been granted a month vacation in Europe. Now go pack, the plane leaves tonight at 9:00pm. My secretary will give you guys an itinerary of the places you'll visit and the tickets once you leave. The limo comes at 5:00, you have to be on the airport at 6:00pm so that you can do all the proper check-ups etc. Now shu, go, I have work to do."

And with that we left to our apartment to pack.

**{...}**

FINALLY!!!! After all the hard work we've been through this year, finally we have a vacation...An oh-bless-you-universe-month-in-Europe-shopping-and-beaches Vacation.

Yeah, I was happy...exited to say the least but it has been a good year. Busy with schedules, concerts, tours, world tours, photo shoots, etc. as a band; and our individual mini-concerts, tours, Asian and world tours, actin, modeling, etc. A vacation sound amazingly delighting right now, and what place better that Europe to make this vacation memorable?

"Jae, are you done packing? Remember to pack clothe for all kinds of weathers ..." Yoochun babbled while passing in front of my door. "SuSu, did you pack the scarfs I told you about? What about the..." his voice was cut when he entered the room that now he shares with Junsu. Yeah, they are a couple as everyone assumed. And it was all thanks to me...Yay! Happy me---note the sarcasm.

"Yeah, Yeah..." I said before he appears in front of my door to complain again. But hey he had a right to...we always forget something.

I was done packing and was closing one of my backpacks when something metallic hit the floor.

I bent down to check under the bed to see what it was when I notice a bracelet. No, not a bracelet...  _THE_  bracelet... One of the last things  _HE_  gave me before we left...

_**[FLASHBACK]** _

_"Here, give me your hand" Yunho told me while unpacking something._

_"What is it?" I asked while he fastened something around my wrist. It felt light and cold_

_"There, all done" when he let go, I saw a silver bracelet, matching his with the inscription 'YunJae Forever' on the inside._

_"Yunho! It's...Beautiful! Thank you!"_

_"This way, we'll never be apart. No matter what."_

_And with that, he took my face in his hands, kissing me senseless._

_**[END OF FLASHBACK]** _

"Oh, Yunho" I murmured to myself, sitting down on the bed and reminiscing those last days, those last moments of our time together as DBSK...as YunJae.

*KNOCK-KOCK*

I quickly hide the bracelet in my jacket's pocket and turned around only to find Junsu, standing awkwardly on the door.

"Is there something wrong SuSu?"

"Umm...Can...Can we talk?" he asked timidly. Well that's a new one. Junsu usually wasn't THAT timid unless...

"Did something happened?" I was kinda worried.

"No...Yes...Kinda..." he babbled.

"Did Yoochun said or did something to you?" my overprotectiveness was kicking out.

"No!" he denied quickly and blushed madly.

Ok 'lemme' rephrase the question.

"Did something happen  _with_  Yoochun?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow while looking at him.

"Ummm..." I saw how the blush worked its way up from his neck to his ears and head. BINGO!

"Sooo...Wanna tell me about it? Or do I have to guess it out of you?" I smirked.

"Actually, is not about Yoochun or us. Is about you." He said more seriously. Now there is the Junsu I know!

"Me? What about me?" that was unexpected. This convo did a 180 on its own.

"Can I sit?"

"Sure, come on in."

As he entered the room, Junsu quickly sat on the bed, drumming his fingers in his lap. He took a deep breath, let it out and calmed down. He shifted on the bed, so that he could see me.

"Jae, I'm really grateful for all you have done for me...For Us. Thanks to you, Yoochun and I have found happiness and love even though all that has happened and we want to see you happy too..."

"Stop it, SuSu...you're making me blush....ok keep worshiping me" I teased.

"I'm serious Jaejoong! Lately you have been so down that I even have to look down to see you, been so depressed to the point that you don't even spend time with us anymore!..."Wonder why...  "And...DON'T! Don't make excuses because I know what's wrong." Junsu was mad and I was speechless. Junsu have never screamed at me...EVER.

We were silent for a moment. Junsu breathe deep.

"You miss  _Him_ , right?" he murmured

I thought about that.  _Miss him?_  To miss him was little...

"Yeah" I breathe "To tell you the truth, I miss him more than I should and not being able to see him is killing me. I know we ""broke up" but, I don't feel like that's true, at all" I was shaking. Junsu took my hand.

"Because is not. Come on JJ, we both know that what you guys had wasn't just a summer romance. You guys were the perfect example of true unconditional love. Even though you fought like crazy every day, you protected each other against anything and everything! Besides...the H.O.T-STEAMY-MAKE-UP-SEX session you always had after every fight was another give away anyways" Junsu smirked. He actually dare to smirk at me.

"Bastard" I mutted.

"Awww come on! Are you mad?!" he pouted

"JAE, JUNSU! THE LIMO'S HERE SO GET YOUR ASSES DOWN HERE A.S.A.P!" Yoochun screamed before I could say anything.

"We're coming!" we both shouted back, looked at each other and started to laugh at the double meaning. I thing even Yoochun laugh too.

"Come on; let's go before he comes up to see what we are doing"

**_JUNSU POV:_ **

Laughing and goofing around, we went downstairs, taking our luggage to the car. I glanced at Yoochun, waiting for him to look at me. When he did I mouthed 'Talk', signaling to Jaejoong. He said 'Ok, and off we went to the airport. I came up with an amazing plan and Chunnie's friendship with Yunho may be a great help. GOD PLEASE HELP US!

 


	2. The Perfect Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! sorry for the short chappie...nothing came to my mind -_- Dont worry I promise to make it up for you guys with the next 2 chapters that I'm planning to update soon. in the mean time...ENJOY!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

**_YOOCHUN'S POV:_ **

"What' up? What happen?" I asked Junsu when we were able to escape Jaejoong's watch. We were already at the airport and Jae thinks we're buying snacks for the trip...which we are in some way, but is also a diversion so that we can talk (OBVIOUSLY -_-)

"I know what's wrong with Jaejoong and I think we can help." Junsu said with a triumph face.

"I'm all ears"

"It's actually quite simple. He misses Yunho, and our Lovey-Dovey aura's not helping" he pouted "Soooo...Why don't we... I mean, YOU...call Yunho and invent something so that they can see eachother again while on vacation, huh?"

"Yeah, that's a good plan and everything but are you forgetting something?"

"What?"

"WE CAN'T SEE EACH OTHER! (>_<*) Junsu, as much as your plan makes sense, we don't know if they are busy with schedules and stuffs. Besides, we can't risk another law suit and all that stuffs. I don't want to lose them. At least we get to talk to them..."

"Chunnie..." he made me look at him, talking as if to a child "Sweetie, listen well ok? Where were the places the agreement says not to see each other?"

"Practically all Asia, and L.A." I said matter-of-fact, remembering...

"Exactly; Very good! And...Where are we going, honey?" he smirked when the realization hit me.

"Oh!" what a naughty little devil I have for a lover. "But, what about the schedule?"

"THAT my BE-A-UTYFUL Chunnie, I have it covered." And I proceed to tell him how I know that TVXQ will be free and on vacation the last two weeks of the month we have free.

"Wah! And then you wonder why I love you" I worshiped

"Yeah, yeah. If you love me that much...CALL Yunho! I'll go with Jaejoong. Remember, this is for them! Bye" he kissed my cheek lovingly and off he went with that BE-A-UTY of an ass swinging from side to side...

"A-HEM! Call Yunho, right." I popped out of my bubble unwillingly and made the call. After a couple of rings Yunho picked up.

"Yoochunie, hyung, you're alive! You haven't called in a while, dude. How's everything?"

"Fine, Fine" then I remembered that I have to invent something to make Yunho come here so... "Actually...is not, that is why I'm calling you. I know I'm not supposed to but, it is an emergency" Wao I'm amazing.

"Really? What happened? Can I help in some way?" he sounded a little worried.

"Maybe you can. Erm...Is Jaejoong..." I didn't even finished when Yunho interrupted me

"WHAT?!" I could hear a chair drop to the floor "WHAT HAPPEN?! IS HE OK? TELL ME EVERYTHING!" Yunho was frantic, shouting me from the other line of the phone, demanding me to tell him everything, A.S.A.P.

"IF YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP AND CALM THE HELL DOWN I MAY BEABLE TO TELL YOU!" I shouted back, a little pissed off myself.

Typical of Yunho to freak out over his sweet...ex? Whatever

"...Mianhe Chun" I could literally hear him pout.

"Whatever. Here's the deal on what's going on so listen carefully. Physically, he is so-so...ok if I say so myself, so don't worry too much. Mentally, he's so exhausted and holding up so much that he's at the point of short-circuiting himself. Emotionally, he's worse than depression, break-down and pathetically miserable mixed together. And you know what? Is actually ALL YOUR FAULT!"

"Huh?! How the hell is that my fault?

"Don't come up with the pathetic excuse about US leaving the SM and that is forbidden to see each other; blah, blah, blah. We knew that was going to happened some time when we started to see all the problems building together. So you should have broke up with him properly, not made promises you knew you couldn't keep." Yeah, I was mad.

"You know that IS NOT an option" Yunho threaten

"IS?! Yunho, right now, there is no 'Is' and if things keep going the way they are, there will be no Jae left either" I threaten back. I know I'm overreacting but Junsu's right. Jae needs him right now.

Yunho took a deep breath and let it out

"So what do you suggest, huh? There is nothing I can do" he suggested helpless

"Actually...There is" and with that I told him the plan Junsu and I have come up with.

After I ended the call, I went back to the gate to aboard the plane. ' _OH THANK YOU GREAT UNIVERSE FOR GIVING ME THOSE AMAZING NEWS! Maybe this will work after all'_ I thought while boarding.

**_JUNSU'S POV:_ **

"Where is he? The plane is leaving and he's still not here. Where the hell he went to buy the things?!" Jae was getting paranoid by the second. I rolled my eyes.

"Relax Jae...Look! There he is!" I said pointing to the entrance.

"Finally." And with that we took our seats. Yoochun and I were sitting together, while Jaejoong sat in the row in front of us, alone, listening to music with the earplugs on.

"So?! How did it go?" I whispered, just in case. I was impatient to now.

"To tell you the truth, it went better than I expected. We might have Jae back to normal at the end of this vacation." And he proceed to tell me all about it.

Hell Yeah! This was soo gonna work!

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JUN:"Well hello there readers! Author-nim is currently not available but moi and my lovely Chunnie-bunnie will be in her place. So, all of you know that to see what's going to happened to YunJae, you have to coment ...yes that means you too silent reader."
> 
> YC:"Also, The author (we) wanna know if you guys want a Hot-Steamy-ALL DETAILS OUT-make-out smut sex session or just plain smut without too much details..."
> 
> JUN:"CHUNNIE! So perverted!..."
> 
> YC:"Yeah and you love me anyways....Also (again) the author (we) want to know if you want to only see YunJae smut or both (YunJae & YooSu) (there will be smut anyways *evilsmirk*) And don't worry...We'll tell all this to our Author.
> 
> REMEMBER, You have a week to vote!


	3. Vacations and Distractions

**_JAEJOONG'S POV:_ **

Two weeks have passed in our amazing vacation. (A/N: too blocked to write the whole Vacation. Promise I'll make it up with Yoosu and YunJae's scene XD). The first week we landed on Spain. We wen sigh-seeing, shopping (only Junsu & I 'cause Yoochun doesn't like shopping that much), etc. It was fabulous! Even though it was winter, the weather was totally tropical and favorable to the point that we even went to the beach and enjoyed the sun. it was an experienced I will never forget.

Our second week, we went to Italy, especially Milan (YAY!!!). Of course, the weather here was totally different and as soon as we landed we were greeted with butt-deep freezing snow. But that didn't stop Junsu and I from our mission here in Milan.

_WINTER-SPRING RUNWAY FASHION WEEK!_

Yea, Junsu and I enjoyed this pasted week more than anyone. It was definitive. Milan-capital-of-fashion was out favorite vacation hang spot now. At least all of this helped me to forget...if only for a moment...and enjoy myself.

Tonight, we were headed to Paris, France, where we will spend the last two weeks of our vacation. I was thrilled but not as much as Yoosu they were really excited about something and THAT made me suspicious. I know they were trying to distract me, after I had that little session with Junsu, he made his top priority to make me happy in this vacation, even though he took little escapes with Yoochun from time to time.

"Jae, are you ready? We're leaving soon. Yoochun called and the limo will be here in 10minutes." Junsu poked his head through the door.

"Ara. I'm almost ready. See you downstairs."

"Oh! I almost forgot! We have a little surprise for you once we get to Paris. As thanks for all that you have done for us"

"Awwww (^_^)You don't have to do this, I did this because you guys are important to me. You are my family. And besides, you helped me all those years back to get pass a lot so...I was just returning the favor... in a way"

"Well, we did it anyways, so suck it up and enjoy it to the max" he almost scolded me...?

"Yes umma" I teased

"Yeah, yeah...now get ready" and with that he left. I took a shower and got ready to leave to the airport.

Little did I know that my life will change forever after this.

**_Yunho'S POV:_ **

"Changmin, where are you going for vacation?"

"To my parents, I haven't been home in a long time" he smiled a little "And you? Planning to see your secret lover?" he wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.

"Huh? What lover?" I asked lost.

"The one you been talking and texting for the past couple of weeks, who else? He said matter-of-act

"Oh! That wasn't a lover. That was Yochun. Btw he says hi"

"WHAT?! ARE YOU DATING YOOCHUN NOW?! But I thought he was with Junsu!" he pouted "And here I was rooting for Yoosu :("

"The Fuck?!" I murmured "Anyways, I'm leaving. My plane leaves in 4 hours."

"Plane? What plane? Where are you going?!" he asked suspicious

"Paris" and with that I left.

I got a plane to catch and a lover to find.

 

 


	4. Surprise! Romance in Paris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta tell ya, I really had fun making this chapter. It was hilarious.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to my sister @natykuroi (she's literally my sis) who helped me a lot in the making of this and my other fanfics. Thanks sis! ^-<
> 
> NOW ENJOY!!!

**_JAEJOONG's POV_ **

We arrived at Paris and checked in at " _The_  Ritz Hotel"...the best hotel in the whole world. After that, we decided to have the rest of the night to ourselves to rest and go sight-seeing in the morning...maybe afternoon. During out flight and check-in, Yoochun checked his phone constantly, as if waiting for a call or text. Junsu scowled at him every time he did that, which made ME suspicious as hell, even though it was hilarious to watch them. It was strange and rare that Yoochun saw or heard ANYTHING AT ALL besides Junsu when they were together. He lived, breathed, and did Junsu (sometimes all at once XD) so, checking his phone every minute or so was a first...a really, REALLY strange first. I even asked him what was wrong but he ignored me and told me everything was fine.

"WAH! Look at this view!!! I can't believe we're here! <3.<3" Junsu spoke extremely loud, but not loud enough to be screaming.

"Yeah I know what you meant" I only wish  _He_ was here...

"I wish we  _All_ were here" Yoochun commented a little sad, as if reading my mind. We knew who he ment by "All" and it hurt a little thinking about them...about Him...

"'Well" interrupted Junsu while clapping his hand "I'm super tired and we have a busy day tomorrow so I suggest some sleep. Goodnight Jae. Come on Chunnie" and with that they left to their room.

I was left alone on the living room of the suite. I was really tired so I took a quick shower and putting on an old big sweater (property of Yunho) and boxers I went to the balcony to watch the sky a little while.

This was the only time I could think of him, of our time together, of our time as five. My heart ached everytime but I couldn't help it. I was refusing to believe that we will never be together again. while thinking in all those things, a shooting star passed by. I quickly made a wish:

_"I wish that I can see Yunho again,_

_I wish that he was here,_

_And I wish that we can be together again as a family."_

Closing the balcony door I crawled in bed and went to sleep. 'If only Yunho was here...' with that thought in mind, I fell asleep...

Yeah, I was still in love with him.

_"_ _I look at the stars and I sit down to pray._

_I think real hard about what to say._

_Can the stars grant my biggest wish?_

_Can the stars remove my painful anguish?_

_Does it even help to ask?_

_Why do I have to wear this mask?_

_Why can't I let my feelings show?_

_It is because he should never know,_

_That he's everything I want, he's everything I need._

_If I can't have him, my heart will bleed._

_It can never he healed, it can never be whole._

_I want to be with him, I'll sell my soul._

_So I turn to the stars, answer me please._

_Even if it's with the tiniest breeze._ _"_

**_MYSTERY POV:_ **

"I'm here. What room?"

"1907. Door's open. His room is the second one of the left"

"Arasseo."

"Bring him back"

"I will"

It was now or never. I opened the door, walked to the second door on the left and, leaving my suitcase on the floor, I went in.

 _He_  was lying on the bed, deep asleep, mumbling something. I walked closer and sat softly on the bed.

"Yun...Ho" I tense. He shuffled in his bed and went back to sleep.

That was all the reason I need it.

I took off my jacket, scarf and shoes, laying them on a chair by the balcony door. I took off the sheets a little so that I could sneak in and then pulled them over our bodies. He turned to me, hugging me and snuggling closer, and exhaling in content, he went back to sleep. He was finally home. I lay there until sleep came and claimed me.

**_JUNSU POV:_ **

"He's here!" I silently fangirled and screamed to Chunnie. We sneakily opened the door to see His stuffs outside Jae's room. When we, sneakily again, opened Jae's door, we went taken aback by the view. They were snuggling together. How Cuteeee!!!!! ^w^

Finally! Something we do right!

**_JAEJOONG POV:_ **

The sun came softly from the balcony crystal window, warming my arms and back. I snuggled closer to my pillow wanting to sleep some more when I noticed something was off. In my head, I remembered some events of the day before. Let's see... when I went to bed, my pillow was soft and extra fluffy, just the way I like it. But...WHY IS MY PILLOW ROCK-HARD NOW?! Startled, I opened my eyes only to find a miracle. He was here...In my bed. He was actually here. Am I seeing things? Do I really want him that bad that my mind is playing trick on me?! I touched his cheek softly to check. It felt pretty real to me so I decided to do something drastic to prove my state of awakened. I pinched myself...HARD...on my arm.

"OUCH!" I yelped silently.

It was true. He was really-actually-truthfully here!

"YUNHO!" I threw myself on top of him, hugging the life out of him.

"Hey, HEY....I...CAN'T...BRE...ATHE!!!!!" he tapped rapidly the arm that was wrapped around his neck. I softened the grip but didn't let go. I was afraid that if I did he would disappear.

"Hey" Yunho said softly in my ear, hugging me and rubbing softly my back. It was then that I notice that I was sobbing softly.

"H-Hey" I said between sobs "How...What...How...?"

"How I got here? What am I doing here? How is it possible?" he arched a sexy eyebrow while asking and I nodded. "Well one, I got here by plane ad taxi. Two, can't I visit my lover in vacation? Three, you got your wish."

I opened my eyes as big as I could when I heard answer number three. How did he know I wished...him?

"How did I know? Babe, I'm Jung Yunho, of course I know. Besides your expressions are dead giveaway and two little birds (more like a dolphin and a cross between a monkey and a koala) told me about it" he smirked and I thought about it.

"Give me a sec..." and with that I got up and left the room.

While walking to their room...

"PARK FUCKING YOOCHUN AND KIM FUCKING JUNSU WHAT DID YOU DO KNOW?!" I roamed into their room only to see what I hoped not to see in this life or any of the others.

Yoosu having sex.

"THE FUCK?! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGHHHH! MY BEAUTIFUL INNOCENT EYES!!! HOW COULD YOU?! AAAA IT HURTS!!!!! YUNHO!!!!!!" I dramatically screamed while covering my eyes.

"How could we?! HOW COULD YOU! Roaming in and what's worst...INTERRUPTING IN THE BEST FUCKING PART!!!!" Junsu cursed.

"That's not important anymore. Care to explain this?!" I said while pointing at Yuho who was now covering my eyes with one hand while the other was in my waist. "And I want the truth!"

Yoochun and Junsu looked at each other (I saw it thanks to Yunho laughing and being stupid) and then said "Surprise...?"

It all fall into place with that one word.

"Junsu, is...is he...?" I asked in disbelieve.

"Ne. He's the surprise we had for you." He smiled at me sweetly.

I can't believe they went for all this trouble just for me...

"Well you shouldn't have" I said angrily. They gasped, surprised by my reaction. I walked towards Junsu and hugged him "But I'm forever thankful that you did anyways. This is the best surprise ever!"

"I know, I know, I'm awesome." Junsu said and Yoochun coughed softly. "Ok, ok, WE'RE Awesome. It was actually Yoochun's great acting that brought him here in the first place."

"WHAT?! So all that you said wasn't true?!" Yunho gasped dramatically while covering his mouth with one hand

"Kinda...I just added some exaggerations to the facts." He smirked

"Well, whatever you did, thanks. Now I'm...WE...are leaving since this" I said while pointing to us four and the situation we're in "is disturbing enough to never let me sleep. EVER. Now if you excuse us, I'm going to enjoy my surprise to the MAX. Buh-Bye." I took Yunho's hand and with that we left to my room.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!!! Yunho'S HERE! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> And...WHAT DID I TELL YOU YOOSU ABOUT LOCKING YOUR DOOR WHEN YOU'RE ON IT?! SEE WHAT HAPPENS?!?!?!
> 
> Anyway since I promise to do a hardcore smut for you guys...Yoosu smut coming right up!!! (let see if Yoosu continued what Jae interrupted...muahahahhahahahaha /evilsmirk/)
> 
> And the 'saying' in the part when Jae was making his wish is thanks to Kim Aiko. I was reading one of her stories when this caught up my attention. Beautifuly written.
> 
> Of course, remember to comment, promote, etc. and give love to this story. I do love comments and they inspire me to keep writing so please do! And yes...that means you too silent readers >_<*
> 
> Laters Baby!


	5. YooSu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In memory of my now mind-fucked/ nose-bleeder/ exploded ovaries dead sister @natykuroi, I Fanykuroi, will warn you again :
> 
> THIS HAVE HARDCORE SMUT SO I'M NOT RESPONSIBLE OF:
> 
> NOSE-BLEEDINGS, OVARIES EXPLOTIONS, MIND-FUCKS, DEATH BY MEGA ORGASM, ETC.
> 
> YO HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> I will not pay for a Funeral again. XD
> 
> Enjoy!!!!
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Yoochun and Junsu were both squirming in pleasure just by sharing a heated kiss on bed, continuing what Jae interrupted, after those two left.

"Mmm...Chun..." moaned Junsu as he felt Yoochun's lips breaking down contact with his lips to go down and suck on his white pure neck.

"More..." whined Junsu as he pulled Yoochun's shirt off and threw it on the floor. Junsu ran his fingers down on Chunnie's sexy back and started kissing down on his exposed shoulder.

"Su...." moaned Yoochun as he felt Junsu starting to rub their cocks together giving them even more pleasure and want.

Yoochun then pulled Junsu's shirt away and threw it on the floor along with his, then went back to kiss Su's lips. Junsu licked on Yoochun's bottom lip and bit playfully. Yoochun got the message and opened his mouth so that Su could go in. As soon as he went in, Junsu sucked on Yoochun's tongue and pulled it into his own mouth.

While kissing, Yoochun roam his fingers over Junsu's sensitive nipples making Su moan in pleasure while kissing.

Yoochun then broke the kiss while kissing his way down to get to Junsu's left nipple and started sucking it and running his tongue against it.

"Ummhmmm...Chun..Chunnie..." moaned Su as he raked his fingers through Yoochun's hair.

Yoochun left the now bright red and erected nipple and moved to the next one to give the same attention. Junsu was still grinding and rubbing up and down to Yoochun's clothed cock and that made Yoochun let go muffled moans as he sucked on Su's nipples like something will come out of there.

"Yoochun..." said Junsu and Yoochun pulled up to see Su's lust filled eyes, "Chunnie, please...more...I need you..." said Junsu.

"I need you too Su..." said Yoochun before he grinded himself down on Junsu making both moan lustful sounds.

In no time Yoochun pulled off both their pants and boxers so they were both now naked. Yoochun looked down to Junsu and admired every inch of his beauty.

"You're so...Perfect...." said Yoochun before he kissed Su again. Junsu wrapped his arms around Yoochun's neck as they depends the kiss.

Junsu then wrapped his legs around Yoochun's waist and started pushing his lower body up which gave them more pleasure as their naked cocks touched each other.

"Mmm...Uhhhh...Yoo...ahh...chun..." moaned Su as he thrust up and down on Yoochun.

"Su...dammmn...so good..." moaned Yoochun as well as he thrust down to meet Junsu's thrust.

Junsu then stopped before flipping Yoochun over and climbing in top of him so that he was now straddling Yoochun. He then started sucking on Yoochun's nipples as he grinded himself down on Yoochun's toned lower stomach.

Yoochun could feel Junsu's pre-cum starting to spread in his lower stomach and the view was so hot and such a turn on that in no time he felt his cock starting to stand proud and tall.

"Jun...Su....Mmmm..." moaned Yoochun as Su finished sucking both of his nipples and went down to his cock while spreading sweet kisses.

Junsu's eyes open up in amazement as he took a real good look at how big and long Yoochun was, it always turned him on and made his hole twitch in anticipation.

Su licked his lips in a sexy needy way as he saw a drop of pre-cum slip of the tip of Yoochun's shaft, run down his long way to his balls and fall on the bed spreads. He licked Chunnie's tip and tasted the pre-cum before any others left.

"Mmm...ohhh..Su-baby.." moaned Yoochun as he felt Junsu lick his tip.

Junsu started to suck the tip as if it was a straw, loving the way Yoochun tasted.

It didn't take long for Junsu to take Yoochun's entire length and started to deep throat him, while Yoochun thrashed his head at the immense pleasure Su was giving him as he ran his tongue over one of the sensitive vain.

"SUSU...BABY!!!!! FUCK IM...IM...CU...." Yoochun didn't even finished his sentence as he came in Junsu's mouth. Su swallowed the warm liquid, still sucking and licking the now semi hard cock and felt disappointed when there was no more.

"Chunnie...I want more..." said Junsu sexily as he crawled back up on Yoochun's body.

Yoochun chuckled at the young boys cuteness and flipped their position so he was now on top of Su.

Yoochun saw that Junsu's cock was leaking pre-cum still and licked the tip as well, leaving Su in pure pleasure by just one lick.

"Chun...ahhhhh!!!" Junsu moaned and that was enough to make Yoochun hard all over again.

Yoochun then put three fingers into Junsu's face and he knew what to do.

Junsu sucked his lover's fingers just like he did to his cock and seductively moaned as he saw Yoochun cock grow bigger than before right before his eyes.

Yoochun pulled out his fingers from Su's mouth and gave him a kiss as he spread his legs even wider for better access. Thank God for Junsu's flexibility!

While passionately kissing , Yoochun put a finger into Junsu's tight hole, this made him shudder in pain and pleasure as he bit his lover's lips. Yoochun, of course, didn't mind.

"Chunnie...it's hurts...ahhhhh!" said Junsu unconsciously while moaning.

"I'll pull it out then.." said Yoochun, surprised that Junsu said it at all.

"NO!!!" Junsu quickly yelled, "Don't stop..." he said and Yoochun nodded and continued thrusting his finger in and out of Su as he continued to passionately kiss him.

Yoochun soon added a second finger and he heard Junsu let out a passionate moan. When the second finger went in, Yoochun started scissoring Junsu, making sure he was being stretched enough for his size. Even though it wasn't their first time, Junsu was still as tight. Yoochun finally added the third and final finger and started going faster as he heard Junsu let out moans into their kiss.

"YOOCHUN!!!!!" Yelled Junsu as Yoochun's fingers touched his prostate and he smirked and did it three more times before pulling his fingers out.

Junsu pouted at the lost but knew what was coming next and he was more than ready, he was needy.

"Ready Su? " said Yoochun and he couldn't wait more, he needed to be in Junsu...NOW.

Junsu nodded as he felt his legs being hoisted up Yoochun's shoulder. Junsu lock them there and started to aline himself so that Yoochun could get it. Yoochun then grabbed onto Junsu's hips and slowly pushed in his big hard cock.

"YOOCHUN...Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Yelled Junsu out of passion and pain as he felt himself being stretched to his limit, Yoochun sure was huge and it hurt a little but the pleasure was too great...

Once fully in, Yoochun waited for Junsu to give him the sign to start to move, it was killing him that he had to wait to move and being able to do anything but feel Junsu's warm whole surround his throbbing cock was the worst torture ever.

"Chunnie...please move.." said Junsu and Yoochun nodded before pulling out so only his tip was left in and angled himself to hit Junsu's prostate and slammed back in.

"YOOCHUN!!!! THERE!!! AGAIN!!!!" yelled Junsu in pure pleasure as his prostate was being hit my Yoochun's hard cock over and over.

"Uuuhgghhg...Su, Babe..Uhhhh...SO TIGHT!!!" moaned Yoochun as he kept on harshly slamming into Junsu; abusing and marking his prostate with his hard cock...he was making sure to bang it hard and make him scream in pleasure which he was clearly doing.

"CHUNNIE!!! MMMM!!! YESS!!!! UGHHHH!!!!" Screamed Junsu as he threw his head back and forth and clenched the red sheets with his fist.

Yoochun was thrusting hard and long and held onto Junsu's hips, every thrust brought him to new pleasure he never knew existed.

The sounds Junsu made were music to his ears and nothing less, he loved it.

"YOOCHUN!!!! MORE!!!! HARDER!!! FASTER!!!!!!!!! UGHHHHH!!!! FASTER CHUN!!!!!!!" screamed Junsu and Yoochun only listened and did what he was told, his thrust hard and fast while it continued to abuse Junsu's prostate.

"UGHHHHH.....SUSU...MMMM...JUNSU...." Yoochun continued to main as he felt his end coming to soon.

"YES LOVE!!!!! UUHHHHH!!!!!!!!! MOREEEE!!!!!!!!! HARDER...FASTER...YESSSSSSSLIKETHAT!!!!!" Screamed Junsu as he felt Yoochun pumping his cock at the speed to his thrust, and it was fast.

Yoochun started letting out grunts and Junsu kept on yelling Yoochun's name with each thrust.

The bed squeal and moved an inch from its original spot as Yoochun trusted real hard into Junsu.

"YOOCHUUUUUUUUUN!!!" screamed and moaned Junsu as he came into his lover hands.

Watching Junsu's face as he came was enough for Yoochun to come as well.

With one last thrust, Yoochun came deep hard and long into Junsu's waiting hole.

Yoochun fell onto Junsu's chest as he continued to fill the young boy up with his seed.

They were breathing and panting heavily, both were covered in a thin layer of sweat as they came down from intense pleasure.

"Love..." panted Junsu as he ran his fingers through Yoochun's damp hair.

Yoochun looked up to his SuSu lover and pecked his lips as he caressed his red cheeks, "Junsu....I Love You..." said Yoochun before giving smiling Junsu a passionate kiss.

"I Love You More" moaned Junsu into the kiss.

"I Love You Most, now lest sleep before those two come back again" he smirked and kissed Junsu again.

Yoochun slowly pulled out of Junsu and they both groaned at the loss of being one with the other.

Yoochun pulled Junsu close to his body as he draped the sheets over there naked bodies.

Junsu cuddled up to Yoochun's chest as Yoochun gave him a kiss on the forehead.

Tonight, was their night and their love for each other was showed in the most passionate way yet.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ITS...FINALLY...DONE.../drop dead/
> 
> JAE:*knocks* Author-nim open the door!
> 
> YUN: BooJae is open *opens the door* AUTHOR-NIM!!!
> 
> JAE: NO!!! YOU CAN'T DIE!!!!!*slaps author in the face* WAKE UP!!! *slaps again* YOU HAVE TO WRITE OUR SMUT AND FINISHED THIS STORY!!!!! SO PALLI AND START!!!!
> 
> YUN: O__O J-Jae...calm down okay?
> 
> ME:O-okay...I'll..do..it...*drag myself to bed* Tomorrow. Now get out! I need my sleep so that inspiration can come. If you really want it that bad, go practice in your room.
> 
> YunJae: Ok...Bye!!!! (Jae drags Yunho by the shirt to their room)
> 
> *click* (lock on the door)
> 
> Remember to comment, vote and promote this story. Thanks to all of you for support it. I LOVE YA GUYS!!!


	6. YunJae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PEOPLE!!!!IT IS FINALLY HERE!!! YunJae smut is here and I only have to say one thing...
> 
> YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED...
> 
> I will not repeat myself cause you guys know the warning XD so just enjoy it already!!!

****

Meanwhile in YunJae's room...

Once we got in the room, Yunho threw himself on the bed. Shaking my head, I threw myself on top of him and started to seductively nibble his earlobe.

"Stop it if you don't want to get attacked" Yunho warned

"What if I want to..." I said seductively and that was it.

I was bounced off Yunho's back and onto the bed. He made his way to the chair lazily and sat.

**_NO ONE'S POV:_ **

"Unzip." Yunho commanded.

"What?" Jaejoong asked but his hand was already on his zipper.

"Open your pants and take out your cock." Yunho was laid back on the chair while Jaejoong stood in front of him and did as he was told. As soon as he took his pants and boxers off, he covered himself, a little bit conscious of his lover.

"Move your hand away Jaejoong. Never hide from me, arraseo? Let me see what you've got" Yunho Warned "Sweet-looking cock. Looks wet. Are you that hard and wet for me?" Yunho teased.

"Yes." Jae moaned

"Let me taste it. Rub yourself and coat your fingers with a little pre-cum, then give it to me." Yunho smirked and Jaejoong did as he was told once again.

Jae didn't like it when Yunho teased so he decided to tease back. While Jerking himself up, stroking his shaft up and down with a little tight grip here and there, Jae started to moan shamelessly as if he was alone. Every erotic moan out of his lips was making Yunho loose is head. Gods! Jae was a sight to behold...

When a drop of pre-cum got out, Jae passed his index finger in it and offers it to Yunho. He licked and sucked Jae's finger off and moaned while doing so.

"Give me the rest of your fingers" Yunho ordered and Jaejoong complied.

He licked and sucked them thoroughly while Jaejoong became a moanig mess. When Jaejoong was about to fall off the floor, because to his knees getting weak thanks to all the foreplay, Yunho leaned back on the chair, letting go of Jaejoong's fingers, who were really drenched.

"Lay back on the bed, legs wide open facing me, and pleasure yourself...thoroughly...the way I showed you." Yunho smirked

Oh dear...

While Jaejoong did as he was told, Yunho embraced himself for a good show. Little did he know that shy little Jae had a plan...

_**JAEJOONG POV:** _

I walked towards the bed and, taking a long breath, I laid myself back on in, opening my legs as far apart as I could. I wasn't a shy fragile little boy but Yunho like to be in control sometimes. Besides, foreplay was awesome with him and we hadn't see each other in ages...

Once in position, I started to rub myself and moan shamelessly, the way he like it. I took my well-drenched fingers and started to put them, one by one, in my oh-so-awaiting-and-neglected hole. Once my three fingers were in, I started to scissor myself while pumping them in and out. they weren't long enough as Yunho's so I couldn't get far enough. Soon I was whimpering cause I wanted something longer and hotter in me. I was too caught up that I didn't notice Yunho was in front of me.

"That's enough. I did tell you to pleasure yourself, not to forget me altogether." he smirked "Was it that good?"

"Mmmm" I moaned still high on pleasure but wanting more. "More..." I moaned again while trying to rub myself on him.

**_NO ONE'S POV:_ **

"My turn, babe" Yunho said in Jae's ear.

In no time at all, Jaejoong was on his knees and already had Yunho's belt unlatched and his fly down. When Jae rubbed his face into the cotton stretched tight over Yunho's dick, he forgot everything but that there was someone hungry for his cock.

"Can I get a taste?" Jaejoong looked up. His eyes lit up like a kid who has been offered candy for free.

"Yeah." Yunho's hand brushed Jaejoong's hair out of his eyes. The hair was softer than he'd thought it would be, like silk. Pulling Yunho's dick free of the fly, Jaejoong used his lips in quick sucking touches around the head. Yunho forgot all about the hair in his hand, leaning back, bracing himself against the need spiraling through him, against the next whispered 'Yunnie' to push him to the edge of control. Yunho let his head Fall back as Jaejoong's tongue curled around the rim in a slick caress before he pulled off.

"Can I have some more, Baby?" Jaejoong asked dazed.

"Lie back on the bed" Yunho took his pants and boxers completely in one go , shirt also, before stepping to the side of the bed. "And get over here."

Jaejoong slid, spine and hips rippling like he was dancing as he moved his head where Yunho wanted it, hanging over the edge of the mattress. He stretched his neck to put his tongue on Yunho's balls, a growl in his throat as Yunho rocked close enough to let him get his lips on the sac.

"Suck" Yunho gasped, but he was pretty sure Jae didn't need the instruction.

With his hand, Jaejoong managed to feed both balls inside stretched wide lips and gave a sweet, spit-sloppy tug. Then, Jae reached back and held on to Yunho's thighs, as to hold him in place, and, letting his balls go, he deep-throat him on one go.

"OH FUCK JAE! Where the...Ah yes!...Hell you learn that?" Yunho moaned.

"Mmmmm" Jae hummed while sucking Yunho off the way he showed him..the way he liked it.

The pleasure ofJae's suddent humming and his wet hot cavern was a little to much.

"Jae...I'm about to...STOP!" Yunho screamed and Jae stopped abruptly. "Enough for now...come here..."

Jaejoong kissed his way back up to his lover, they started passionately kissing again and their arms instinctively wrapped around each other's body.

Yunho sucked on Jae's tongue hard and started pumping Jae's member making him moan again.

"You like that baby?" asked Yunho as sweat dripped from his hair.

"Yes..." panted Jaejoong and Yunho smirked.

"You're going to love this more...hold onto the upper bed frame, on all fours, and bend over for me..." he said and Jaejoong didn't think twice before doing as told. His ass was sticking up in the air ready to be taken by Yunho.

"Like this?" he asked wiggling his ass for Yunho.

"Just like that..." Yunho replied. His face meet Jaejoong's ass and with a playful smirk, he started to lick in and out of the tight entrance.

"Y-Yun...ahhh...baby...unhhh..." moaned Jaejoong as Yunho's tongue licked all over the inside of his hole. He loved It when his Yunnie did that.

Jae gripped tightly to the frame as he continued to moan his lovers name.

Being inpatient, Yunho pulled his tongue out and took hold of his hard member into his hand. He then spread Jae's ass with his other hand and then starting from the very top of the divided ass, he rubbed the tip of his member up and down the warm space.

"MMMM...AHHH..." moaned Yunho and Jaejoong.

The tip of Yunho's member was being surrounded by warmth and Jaejoong felt the flesh of Yunho's tip smear pre cum, and he moaned again at the new feeling.

Yunho's tip slid up and down Jae's waiting hole a couple of times before he shoved his entire long member in one go.

"AHHHH!!! YUNHO!!!!" moaned Jaejoong as Yunho started harshly thrusting into his lover, he griped the frame so hard that he knuckles started turning white.

"SORRY...nnghh..BABE...SO...TIGHT!!!...Ahhh..." moaned Yunho as he felt sorry for his lover for not receiving the amount of pleasure be was.

With that in mind, Yunho started thrusting his member in the different areas of Jae's tight hole until...

"Ahhh..Ahh..ahHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! FUCK!!!! THERE!!!! AHHH!!!! KEEP GOING THERE!!!!!! RIGHT THERE! DON'T STOP!!DEEPER...BURY IT DEPER YUNHO!!!! JUST LIKE THAT YESSSSSS!!!!!" Jaejoong moaned and yelled and Yunho smirked at his accomplishment and at the permission he was giving. He started abusing Jae's prostate and gripped onto his lover's hips as he started going crazy.

"FASTER BABY!!!! HARDER YUN!!!! HARDER!!!!!" moaned Jaejoong and Yunho gave a growl of pure male pride before he picked up his pace and started going even faster and harder.

"SO...Ti...ght..." moaned Yunho as he saw the drips of sweat hit Jae's beautiful flawless back...but then that soon changed as he started sucking on jaejoong's back creating numerous love marks.

In moment like this, Yunho questioned if they did the right thing. As he buried deeper than he thought possible, he felt like he was finally home, where he belonged.

"CUMM!!! ING!!!!!!!" Moaned Yunho as he started to pump Jae's member in his hands while holding his grip on Jae's hip. That will leave a bruise later on.

"Ahhh... Yun...Ahhh...yes!!!" moaned Jaejoong as Yunho ran his hands over the tip of his member while still thrusting violently into him.

"CUMMING!!!!!" they both moaned out loud...

"Yunho!..." moaned Iaejoong....

"Jae...." moaned Yunho as they both came long and hard.

Jae's seed spilled out into Yunho's hands and Yunho shot his hot sticky load buried deep into Jae's hole for safe keeping. He was sure that will never came off...that was how deep he was in Jaejoong.

**_JAEJOONG POV:_ **

"Yunnie...please...don't pull it out...I like it in me..." I said while blushing as I felt Yunho starting to pull out.

He chuckled before completely pulling out which made me pout.

"Don't worry...let's get comfortable first..." Yunho said and we did.

My back was against his chest as we laid on our sides, I felt Yunho spread my butt cheeks before slowly inserting himself back in me. Once I felt his balls I knew he was deep fully in me.

I snuggled my butt closer to him and Yunho pulled me even closer. He put his arm around my waist as he kissed my shoulder. He then dragged the white covers over our naked bodies.

"I love you Kim Jaejoong...Never forget that." he said once more.

"I love you too Jung Yunho..." I said back and on those two lines was when our hearts spoke.

We sweetly kissed each other one last time before we fell asleep in each other's embrace and as one.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo yeah...that was YunJae's smut.
> 
> Was it a fail? Did anyone had nosebleeds, min-fucks, explosions of ovaries, sudden death by massive orgasm...? No? well XD too bad.... This was a fail then /evilsmirk/
> 
>  
> 
> To tell you guys the truth this is the first time I go all out on smuts....i'm a little shy writing this stuffs down since my mind is a VERY active one and...well you get the picture /blushes/
> 
> I hope you guys like it. Sadly this story is coming to an end but I'm starting another fanfic that soon will be revealed XD
> 
> In the mean time you can check out any other fanfic of mine and give them your love!
> 
> Of course remember to comment and tell me how much you love this amazing story (n.n)!
> 
> Well that all for today!! See ya!!!


	7. The Truth

_**YUNHO POV:** _

It was already afternoon when I woke up. After our first time, we did it a couple of times again every now and then when we woke up during our sleep. Of course, such a way of waking up didn't bother me at all.

I looked at my side just to see an empty, cold bed. I bolted out of bed, put on some loose pj pants and went in search of my lover. Opening the door, a sweet, delicious smell greeted me, so I went to the kitchen where I expected to find my love, which I did. What I didn't expect to find was the state of such lover. He was wearing ONLY a white button down shirt...MY shirt, that cover him just about his upper tight (not letting have much work to the imagination) and trying to grab something from the top shelf, so you can guess that the shirt ride about half an inch from its original state. I was practically drooling.

What. A. HUGE. Turn. On.

And what's worst, he looked so innocent and oblivious about it.

I walked towards him and, putting a hand on his lower stomach from behind and grabbing what he was so desperately reaching, I kissed his cheek as a good morning gesture (which was valid even though it was afternoon)

"Morning baby." I whispered in his ear while hugging him from behind getting him closer to me.

"Afternoon to you, mister." he teased.

"Whatever...what are you doing early in the morning? I missed you when I woke up." I whined and poutes. He turned, still in my arms, around and glared at me.

"Jung Yunho. Is two in the afternoon and after all the rounds we had last night (which I'm pretty sure we didn't let YooSu sleep at all) I got hungry so I'm preparing lunch, problem?"

"Nope. None at all." I pecked his pretty pout. " So...what are you preparing for food?"

"I'm gonna go with Korean. All out." he clapped his hands and went to work on the lunch. "Go shower and prepare, I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Ara, but kiss me first" I smirked.

At first, he just pressed his lips with mine, but when he was about to let go, I putted my left hand on his neck and titled my head to make the kiss deeper and longer. I softly passed my tongue over his lower lip, seductively and when he gasped I took that opportunity and let myself in, tasting all of his hot wet cave. We fought for dominance and obviously I won. We were out of breath by the time I broke up the kiss for air.

"Now that I have what I wanted I'll go shower. See you in a bit love." I pecked his lips and was leaving when...

"JUNG FUCKING YUNHO COME BACK HERE!"

**_JAEJOONG POV:_ **

It was totally expected when he hugged me and kissed my cheek, it was totally expected when he teased me and it was totally expected when he asked for a kiss. What was totally unexpected was the hot, passionate, toe curling, go-to-heaven-and-stay-there kiss that followed. As nature called, I got hard and HE just left me like that? HELL NO!

"JUNG FUCKING YUNHO COME BACK HERE!"

He turned around smirking and in that moment I knew he planned this.

Oh he's sooo going to pay!

I walked towards him, dinner entirely forgotten (thank God I didn't actually started to make it), and wrapping my arms around his neck I brought him down to my lips in a violent kiss. That is so going to leave a bruise later on. While kissing I teased him in all the ways possible. Since he was shirtless, I roam my hands free all over his torso, abs and back while still kissing. I don't actually know how we got to the table on the dining room, but I found myself on it, while being devoured by Yunho. The kiss turned to a savage, pleasure one. I was scratching Yunho's back and apparently he likes it, if the male growl and moan that escaped from his mouth was any indication. The moment we parted to take air was not wasted, since Yunho took that opportunity to attack my neck. I kept teasing until my hand found his clothed bulge. 'Pay time' and with that thought in mind I started to rub and squeeze here and there his growing erection. Yunho stopped kissing.

"Word of advice, baby. Stop that if you don't want to get eaten." he growled. Personally, I LOVE when he goes all animalistic and primal and cave man on me. but, I do love to tease and to challenge him so...

"Do your worst" I moaned in his ear seductively.

His eyes changed from lovingly and playful to lustful and raw in 0.000000001 nanoseconds and there's where I knew that what I said was a really bad idea. I was so going to get eaten!

He didn't wait for anything, ripping my shirt open and taking off his pj in one go, he fucked my mouth while preparing me, inserting two fingers without waiting for anything. I welcomed the pain and pleasure his long fingers were giving me and asked for more while rocking my ass back and forth. He added the last finger and started to scissor me, all without breaking the kiss (if fucking my mouth raw can be called that) and when I least expected, he took his fingers out, plunging balls deep in me.

"OH GOD!" I gasped in shock at the pain for being stretched to my limit and the pleasure it came from him founding and hitting my prostate dead-on on the first go.

I wrapped my legs on his hips and embraced myself for a well-deserved fuck, leaning on the table and his shoulders for support.

**_YUNHO POV:_ **

"GOD YES!!!! L-LIKE THAT...AHHH!....F-FASTER YUNHO! DE...Ahhh...DEPER!!!" Jaejoong was a moaning mess under me. He was squeezing me so tight that I swear I saw stars. I took it out and he pouted at he lost. I turn him around, putting his hands on the table and linking them with mine while I ram it faster and deeper from behind.

"God!...I-I'm...so close...Ahhh!" Jae announced. He was reaching for his neglected cock when I stoped him

"No, no baby. You will come thanks to my fucking, no more, no less."

"Guys Look what we...OH GOD!!! OUT! LEAVE! HURRY!!! BEFORE YOU GET SCARD FOR LIFE!!!!" Junsu took off running. The truth? I was too lost in lust to care I they watched.

"W-What wa...Ahhh! I-I'm Cumming!!!"

"Fuck...Same here....Together"

With a last thrust we came, Jae on the table and me all the way up in him.

"God that was awesome....I really needed that." Jae panted while leaning on the dirty table.

"Huh?" I asked as I could, since we were so out of breath.

"Let's just say that I know how to tease and make you ready for it." He smirked.

I got out of him and he whimpered from the lost and the pain from being too sore.

"Let's clean here before Junsu comes in again with Yoochun"

"WHAT?!"

"Nuthing...I'm gonna shower babe, coming?"

"Yeah." and with that we went to take a quick shower. Once that was done, I cleaned the table while Jaejoongie cooked.

"Done~" Jae sing while putting the food on the table.

**_JAEJOONG POV:_ **

"All looks delicious!!!" We sat.

"Is it safe to enter?" Junsu asked, peeking from the door.

"Yes Junsu, it always was." Yunho teased.

"Yeah, right." Junsu murmured.

"Look what we found roaming Paris lovely streets!" Yoochung announced dragging a sexy looking but tired Changmin.

"CHANGMIN!!!!!" I screamed while embracing him in a bear hug.

"Can't...breathe...Jae..."

"Sorry, Minnie. It's just that I'm so happy to see you. Finally! My wish came true!!! We're here all together!!" I squealed

"I thought I was your wish." Yunho pouted

"You were the most important part of it Yunnie. But I really wanted for all of us to be here." I pecked his lips.

"Oh...ok." he smiled

"Eww...we're eating here. Leave the PDA for later." Junsu announced

"Like you didn't do it all the time." I commented a little annoyed

"I got an excellent idea!!! Let's go sight-seeing later!!"

"Good idea BooJae." Yunho said.

"I'm Ok with it." Yoochun announced.

"Same here." Junsu commented.

"I wanna sleep." Changmin nagged

"NO!" we all shouted at the same time.

"Ok, ok don't eat me, sheesh."

And with laughter and happy tummies, we prepared ourselves to go out.

**_[A/N: THE SIGHT-SEEING WILL BE DONE IN PICS SINCE I'M IN NO MOOD TO WRITE IT.]_ **

     

     

     

_**YUNHO POV:** _

We sat at a bench to rest after all the fun we had today.

"You know...thinking back to all that time I spend without you...to tell you the truth...even after that pathetic break up I invented, I still cared for you more that you'll ever imagine. I used to call Yoochun twice a week to check on you" I admitted

"I wanted to not care for you after all you did to me...but in the end, I did. I always had" Jae confessed.

"Every night and day I was without you, I missed you like crazy Jae"

"To tell you the truth, I accidentally fell in love with you" Jae blushed and I laughed.

"To tell you the truth, you stole my heart from the beginning. I'm forever yours" I pecked his lips.

He turned around so that we were facing each other.

"I love you Yunho. For all that you are, All that you have been, And all that you are yet to be. I love YOU" he kissed me sweetly this time. There was no lust in this kiss, just pure love.

"Stay by my side ok? From now 'till forever" I hugged him tight. Truth to be told I founded a way for us to be together so I'm going all out.

"You know...If we hug a little tighter, our hearts will be a little closer"

"Corny Jae" I laughed

"Die Yunho" he glared but didn't let go.

"I have a surprise for you, baby. Close your eyes"

"Why" he asked suspiciously.

"Just do it. It will only take a second"

"Arasseo" he closed his eyes.

I stood up, took out a little black and silver box from my jacked and, kneeling in front of him I told him to open his eyes.

He gasped and tears began to form in his pretty eyes.

"Kim Jaejoong. You have been the most special person in my life since I met you. We had ups and down but we got through them and our love stayed strong proving once again that we are meant for each other. I want to make you mine forever, officially that is since you ARE mine, so Jae...Will you marry me and be mine and make me the most happy person alive on earth?"

"Pabo Yun. I was always yours and I will be glad you keep being yours and yes, I will marry you, cause without me you can live. Seriously you'll die of hunger by then."

I laughed hard while putting the ring on his finger.

"Let's be happy from now on Jae. Forever."

We kissed sealing our promise.

"WHOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOO" we heard applauses and choruses behind us. Junsu, Yoochun and Changmin were there clappin and screaming. Well...Junsu was crying.

"FINALLY!!!!!" Yoochun congratulated us

"About damn time, bro!" Changmin hit me playfully on one arm.

"Shut up"

"So what now?" Junsu asked.

Now...Now our live really starts...

_**THE END...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> THIS...T-THIS IS THE END....WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *cries desesperately*
> 
> it was worth it!!!! the...most beautiful story i have ever writen (yeah right)
> 
> i hope you guys like it!
> 
> please comment and vote to tell me how much you like it!!!
> 
> love you guys!!!
> 
> special thanks to all of you who were there from the beginning!!!
> 
> <3
> 
> Fanykuroi xoxo


End file.
